puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tinga Island (Midnight)
|pettype2= |pettype3= |pettype4= |petname1=STEW |petname2=Black Pearl |petname3=Snoopy |petname4=Heinz |navy_color=White}} Tinga Island is a large island located in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . Natural Resources These resources can be bid on at the market. Buildings Beyond puns, there was no specific naming scheme used during the initial colonization. ; Apothecary : I'd Rather Dye (bazaar) ; Commodities market : Bidder Suite ; Distillery : Rum for Cover (bazaar) : Distill My Beating Heart (upgraded) : Oh My Grog ; Estate agent : Raise the Roof ; House : ; Inn : Inn yer Face ; Iron monger : What's yer Point (bazaar) : (upgraded) ; Palace : Mind yer Manor ; Shipyard : Brig it on (bazaar) : What's the Brig Idea ; Tailor : It's Purely Fabrication (bazaar) : Needle This, Needle That (upgraded) ; Weavery : Standing Loom Only (bazaar) ;Dusted buildings : Get a Loom (weavery) History The Tinga Island monument is located west of the palace. — 2004-05-01, in an uncontested blockade, of doom won Tinga. Tinga was ceded to The Jolly Company on 2004-11-23. The Jolly Company won the island in a contest. — 2004-11-21, The alt flag Ayliv dropped a war chest on and Tinga simultaneously. Although the blockades were held very early Sunday morning (PST), both islands were defended relatively easily by The Jolly Company. Tinga was ceded to Of Convenience on 2005-01-04. The transfer was informally completed on 2004-12-29, the same night Playing with Matches announced their intentions for Tinga. — 2005-01-08, in the first blockade of 2005, Of Convenience successfully defended Tinga from . Running with Scissors was chosen as an alt flag with which to blockade due to alliance conflicts between Playing with Matches and Of Convenience that prevented war from being declared. — 2005-01-15, Running with Scissors won control of Tinga on their second try. Following the blockade Of Convenience's royalty disagreed about the future of the flag after the loss, and the flag collapsed within the next week. Running with Scissors transferred control to Playing with Matches on 2005-01-17. — 2005-08-21, Avalon attacked Tinga late in the weekend, but Playing with Matches successfully defended in three rounds. — 2005-11-12, Notorious Fandango attempted to take Tinga, but were easily repulsed by Playing with Matches and their allies. — 2006-06-04, Avalon attacked Tinga late in the weekend, but Playing with Matches successfully defended in three rounds. — 2006-08-19, DeathDrakkar attacked Tinga and successfully conquered Tinga in three rounds. — 2007-08-05, Black Veil (monarch: The Widow Queen) attacked Tinga and was repulsed by DeathDrakkar in three rounds. — 2007-11-24, Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness (monarch: Admiral Finius) attacked Tinga and took it in three rounds. — 2007-12-01, Avalon attacked the isle and won the isle in three rounds. — 2009-03-16, Fairwinds and Suntne Vacci Laeti attacked Tinga, Avalon supported Suntne Vacci Laeti in their attack over Fairwinds. Suntne Vacci Laeti successfully won Tinga in three rounds. — 2010-04-03 — 2010-06-27, Mystery Core attacked Suntne Vacci Laeti and won Tinga in three rounds. — 2011-01-29, Curse of the Black Pearl attacked Mystery Core owned Tinga, which was being runned by Tlzallen of Booching Blaggards and won the island from Booching Blaggards in 3 rounds. 2011-07-30, Curse of the Black Pearl held an event to determine the new owner of Tinga.http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=172087 Colder Than a Witch's won the event. The island was transferred on 2011-08-09. — 2011-08-20, Colder Than a Witch's successfully defended the island against Madam Yu Jian's flag The Jade Empire in a Brigand King attack.